Order 66
by warwriter808
Summary: This story is about a millita of republic troops who work for a jedi who hates clones.


Order66-militia

Batu Rem never trusted clones; he had his own army of militia to fight the separatist army. All 50 militia would give their lives for him, and the required 20 clone commandos.

"Men I have called you here to tell you about the enemy and what you will use to fight them with, the b-1 battle droids are the main clanker troop, b-2 supper battle droids are the heavy units, and the destroyer droid is the worst one to fight in a battle do not engage directly unless his shield is down." The captain started, "the weapons you use to fight them are the long range blaster, the DC-15a is going to be the clone's main gun, The Dc-15s a medium ranged blaster is for the militia, and all of us are going to use the DC-17 blaster pistol, a short range handgun. Now off to the armory with you, we move out at 0600 hours"

On the way to the armory I saw a couple of guys picking on a clone, I walked over and shoved one away.

"What the heck!" He yelled at me.

"Leave him alone, or I'll report you to the Jedi, you to" I said pointing to the other troop.

The two guys walked away mumbling under their breath. The clone walked over to me,

"Thanks for that man." He said while walking over to me,

"Stay out of trouble." I told him as I walked towards the armory, when I got there an electric shock went through me and I past out. I woke up in an ally between the barracks and the mess hall. My watch said it was 0530 hours. I ran to the armory and armed my self with my riffle and pistol, all the grenades were gone. I made my way to my drop ship, and my squad was waiting for me,

"Were the heck have you been, we are suppose to leave in 2 minutes!" the door gunner angrily shouted at me.

I got in the ship and took my seat next to my friend Richard.

"Zenon I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed all cheery like he always is.

"Naw, just stunned and left in an ally way." I shot back.

"Oh, ok."

I just stared at him. The ship was suddenly flying towards the sector 92321. When we got there I saw a blue beam whirling around, and blaster fire going in every direction. I jumped out of the ship before any one else they all followed me, to the battle the ship left to go pick up more troops, out of no were a rocket hit it dead on and blew the ship sky high. On that note I ran for cover near the Jedi, Richard was hot on my tail.

"We're going to die! All of us die!" he was crying out, this is the saddest I saw him in a while.

I started firing at the advancing droids. I only saw B-1 droids advancing towards us. The Jedi was losing ground. Suddenly I saw a thermal detonator fly towards a group of men.

"Lookout!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, but it was too late they were blown apart like wet paper.

Richard was suddenly hit by a battle that fired at random when he was force pushed back. I looked at his lifeless face and a sudden rage came over me I shoot battle droid after battle droid, suddenly a minigun started to rip the clankers to pieces, I turned around to find a platoon of clones that arrived for reinforcements, in no time the droids were pushed back.

"Go on then clones finish them I don't want you here any way." Batu Rem ordered.

"We didn't come to fight the droids, master Jedi" the clone caption replied while raising his rifle.

All the clones even the ones who were assigned Batu Rem raised aimed at him. My hand flew to my rifle when it was aimed at the leader I felt a gun to my head.

"Drop it!" The clone ordered, I grabbed his gun and shot him point blank, soon the militia were shooting the clones, and the clones returned fire. The Jedi was deflecting blaster shots back at the clones that were falling back as fast as they could. Suddenly Batu fell down his knee was hit, I saw the clone that did it, his helmet had the same marks as the one I saved at camp, and he pointed at me and said,

"I'll spare you for what you did yesterday." As he turned around I saw the two guys who were picking on him, and they shot him like he was an animal.

"You still think it was a good thing to stop us yesterday?" One said pointing at me.

"I didn't know he was a traitor yesterday." I shot back my voice quivering in anger.

Our medic fixed Batu's leg as best they could and made him a cane in witch he could hide his lightsaber. Over head we saw three clone drop ships, and one had an at-te. We gathered as much weapons as we possibly could, then ran into the thick jungle to strike back at the evil clones.


End file.
